


The only leech

by Hrefna_the_Raven



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrefna_the_Raven/pseuds/Hrefna_the_Raven
Summary: McCullum, injured from the fight with Dr Reid, is being taken care of after.





	The only leech

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first piece of fanfiction I ever wrote and English is not my mothertongue.  
> I hope you enjoy it, it's not directly a character/reader story, but I left the female character vague in case you'd like to use your imagination ;)
> 
> and yeah...McCullum <3 xD

McCullum was so sure, with all the odds on his side, that he could trap that bloody leech, make him confess and finally bring justice to those who tried to exterminate the humans with this ghastly epidemic. He had prepared himself well, using Dr Swansea’s ultraviolet curtains and Orichalcum powder, calculated all possible outcomes in his mind and even though failure was an option in his mind, this somehow unforeseen outcome startled him….

Jonathan stood gasping before McCullum. It was a tough fight from which the Doctor barely emerged victorious.

"There is no escape, Leech. Kill me now, for there is no way you can sway me to your ideals!", hissed the hunter.

A rather stupid demand considering him crouching on his knees, disarmed and bleeding, beaten by the very leech he was threatening but he couldn’t help it, he was certainly not going to beg for mercy, he’d rather die here and now. Reid stepped closer, grabbing McCullum’s jaw, forcing his face up, focusing the hunter’s clear blue eyes.

"That's where you're mistaken", susurrated the Doctor while the hunter’s eyes widened as a certain realisation hit him hard.

There was something far worse than dying at the cold dead hands of a leech, something he had pushed to the back of his mind.

"What do you mean?", he whimpered with a lump in his throat.

Every muscle in his body, aching or not, contracted, spreading a queasy feeling through his body while his primal flight instinct kicked in, playing perfectly along with his frenzied panicked heartbeat. He wanted to run but he knew that it would make no difference. He could still feel the leech's hawkish fingers holding on to his face, running the pointer of the other hand down his throat, pressing on the outer carotid artery. _This was just a sadistic cat-and-mouse game_ , he thought, _the leech wouldn't dare killing him or turning him_.

He gathered all his remaining strength together to keep his voice calm and offhand, “You wouldn't dare to turn me, beast. She would kill you for it!”, his lips twisted to an atrocious smile.

Reid tightened his grip, hissing at McCullum, who closed his eyes, waiting for the final lethal puck as answer to his provocation. But it never came, instead he was hoisted to his feet. His head started spinning as relief to slack off his body, making him stagger on the spot like a barfly.

“I'll kill you Reid. Next time we meet, I'll end you!”, he shouted angrily as Jonathan walked away.

“See? Progress already! You called me by my name....Goodbye hunter!”, the Doctor responded mockingly.

After Jonathan was gone, Geoffrey tumbled again but was caught just before hitting the floor. He looked up, gazing directly into her angel-like pale face, smiling mildly before passing out.

  

* * *

 

 

Geoffrey's head throbbed with pain as he woke up. He tried to lift himself but a soft cold hand on his naked chest kept him down.

“You've got beaten up pretty badly, my dear. You should rest properly, you mortals don't heal as fast as we do”, she smiled gently.

The only leech he ever tolerated as she proved she was far more than an ordinary beast. She was his protector, his guardian angel or guardian leech in this particular case. He knew her since his vampire father tore out his mother's throat as she killed his father before he could hurt the little frightened and fragile boy he was back then. She fled at the arrival of Carl Eldritch, the leader the Guard of Priwen at the time, but she never completely left his side, constantly watching over him from the shadows and assailing those who threatened his life. She was his sweet secret and he tried all he could to keep the Guard out of her way.

“You should see the other guy, if you think I look bad”, he tried to smile despite the pain.

“I'm perfectly aware that Dr Reid took far less damage than you did, but for the sake of your self-esteem, I'll pretend to believe you won”, she teased him whilst she ran her fingers through his black hair.

He loved it when she touched him although he never dared to speak about it. It filled him with shame, she was a vampire, he was a vampire hunter, killing her kind and yet he tried to increase the amount of time they spent together more and more. His hand laid on hers, he gazed deeply into her emerald eyes, smiling like the lovestruck fool he probably became.

“How is it possible for a leech to patch me up every time and making me feel so good?”, he tried to keep a certain sincerity in his voice but obviously failed.

“Well, my dear hunter, I'm not just any leech, I'm THE leech keeping your illustrious ass save since you were a boy.”, she taunted him.

Geoffrey grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her close to him, “I shouldn't say this and it's probably only due to some concussion, but I start to l-”

“Shush!”, her gentle voice interrupted, “don't say it! We're not made for this kind relation.”

He couldn't help but to think that she somehow sounded a little sad.

“You hunt my kind and even though I somehow understand your motives, I doubt it would be good for you...us...to become closer. I might feel the same for you, but this can't exist as a love relationship. Aside from you being the leader of the hunters, someday you'll be old and wither away, leaving me heartbroken and alone for the rest of my immortal eternity.”, a bloody tear ran down her face.

He suddenly was at odd with himself. She was not wrong, but how could he ignore what was starting to conquer his heart and soul? C _ome on, Geoffrey, it's now or never_ , he said to himself. He took her by surprise as he pulled suddenly her closer to him, pressing his mouth unto hers and started kissing her. There was no reaction at first, but after the shock vanished, she started kissing him back. He was wary of her superior and rather predatory nature but nonetheless he pressed his tongue into her mouth and slipped it around her razor-sharp fangs and filled her mouth with his sweet blood. She moved the blanket aside and sat on his lap, still kissing him deeply. A slight moan escaped his lips as her body pressed on his, feeling his pants getting tighter. She stopped kissing him the moment he unbuttoned her shirt, making him feel a bit awkward.

“May I?”, the hunter stumbled.

She responded with a smirk, helping him undress her before pushing him on his back again, pressing her lips on his chest and kissing him while moving downwards, slowly removing his pants. She breathed gently on his erected cock, gazing teasingly at Geoffrey, who moaned softly. After having decided that he was teased long enough, she engulfed his shaft, toying with her tongue around the opening and feeling it twitch reflexively before releasing a few drops of pre-cum.

“Ah, please….”, he moaned, “stop! It feels too good, I wanted this for too long, I..I can’t…”.

He grabbed her head and pulled her up. Her face looked so ineffably beautiful, perfection made of dead flesh, right there within reach to be kissed and loved. Suddenly he wondered how she would feel inside? Smooth, hot and tight, the way a human was, or cold as the rest of her skin? Urged by this curious thought, he started kissing her again, dragging her body next to his an the bed whilst he ran his hand tenderly but determined over her body between her legs. Her wet cunt felt warm and soft. _So she's not that different from a mortal after all_ , he thought with a dirty smile on his lips, _at least not down there_. He rubbed her clit fast, sending her body arching and feeling her becoming more wet.

“Please Geoffrey”, she groans, “I want you now!”. Her usually gentle voice sounded demanding and lustful.

The hunter positioned himself on her and entered her with his thick cock, rubbing her walls which made both whimpering with inenarrable pleasure. After all this moments between them, they finally were together, merged to an orchestra of immense lust and pleasure, setting all those long oblique feelings for each other free at once. He thrusted harder and faster, holding her tight beneath him, breathing heavily against the side of her face.

“Geoffrey!”, she moaned loudly into his ear as wave after wave of contractions surged through her.

“Milady!”, the hunter groaned as he filled her up his seed, his cock twitching inside her warm cunt.

Breathing both heavily, Geoffrey half collapsed onto her, smiling satisfied. After all these piled up emotions, this felt like heaven on earth, two extremes bound to one unit. So the hunter did really love his leech and he was hoping for this to last forever as he fell asleep, exhausted, his head laying on her chest.


End file.
